voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss
The incident of coincidence '786 NH KF RK and IS' KF: Do you see that up there? NH: See what? KF: Look, the only open window in that entire building. NH: That doesn't look good. : IS and RK speak from a distance, and bold text indicates the person yelling, to which KF and NH can actually hear them, otherwise they couldn't hear RK: Damn, they saw us through. IS: Told you it looked out-of-place. RK: Nate knows me, but I don't know that other girl. NH: It might be a sniper. KF: Do you think we should try to ask who they are? NH: Don't peek, are you kidding? : shot fired NH: That was close. KF: No it wasn't! Look, what if I just put my helmet up and see if they actually believe it's me peeking? NH: Fine. : helmet raised, shot fired NH: There's only one person I know who can shoot that well. KF: You don't think... RK: Nate who the hell is that? NH: I don't think, I know. None of your business. RK: Yeah it is, I need to know who you replaced me with. IS: Is that necessary? RK: Yes, it's not asking much. KF: So that's her. NH: Yeah, just- don't let her get to you, ok? She's called Anger for a reason. KF: Right, ok. RK: You done chatting, I'm not asking much. Oh, also, did the ghost doctor find you yet? NH: I said it's none of your business. RK: See, being stubborn gets you nowhere! NH: We're just passing through. RK: God, this guy. Fine, I'll ask her, who are you? KF: No one you bitch! RK: What'd I do? '''God damn it. '''Do you really want to make this harder on yourself? NH: Don't listen, she's just trying to get to you. KF: Just let us pass through, that's all we want. RK: Did the ghost doctor get you too? '''Dammit. IS: Wait, I recognize her. RK: Wait- what? You do? IS: Yeah, she went to the big concert the year before. I recognize her voice. She, not to sound trite, really was my biggest fan. Not the fanatical sense, but the dedicated sense. I don't remember her name though. '''Hey! Fancy seeing you again, yeah? KF: Wait, is that Scully? NH: Typical, so neither of them really did leave yet. He's the reason I'm even here. KF: Scully? Wow, yeah, it really is a surprise! IS: I realize how weird this is, yes, but if you don't listen to her, listen to me, yeah? KF: Well, I suppose so. What is it you need with me? IS: Don't head south, it's not going to work. Halfway in between here and wherever it needs to be to go to the Mediterranian is a whole force of leftover roadblocks and ZED-infested areas. So, just don't do it. We can give you some surplus stuff we have from Horzine to help! KF: Alright, like what? RK: IR Nightvision and lots of ammo. : Several Horzine ammo crates are thrown out of the window NH: Uhh, thanks. I guess we'll be going then! RK: Please! KF: That wasn't so bad, now was it? NH: Keep that dent as a trophy. KF: Where am I to get another helmet NOW? NH: At least their loot works. KF: How can ammo NOT work? NH: Whatever. : end Category:Incidents